


{petrify}

by watanukitty



Series: Embers [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanukitty/pseuds/watanukitty
Summary: Be still, my poor heart.





	{petrify}

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr as {drabble_0421}

_Be still._

He is laughing at something the Bei Fong girl said. From her view of the Palace gardens she can see him sitting on the dewy grass, frolicking in the sun. He is surrounded by people, like always—her brother, the Avatar, his sister who defeated her…

His friends.

She is not his friend.

 _Nor will you ever be_ , the voices in her head kindly remind. _No_ , she replies. _Most probably not_.

It’s strange how a daughter of the sun only lurks in the shadows now.

_Oh, what it is to be loved._

The sunlight brightens the ocean blue of his eyes. Her breath hitches at the thought that he might turn his head and…

_But are you willing to let him see?_

She slinks back farther into the corners of her chambers. No one likes to see defeat and disgrace and despair. No one likes to see brokenness. Or longing. Or someone holding on to an act of kindness that has made all the difference.

_Sokka will not like what he’ll see._

Azula closes her curtains after a last lingering glance. It’s better that she not dwell on things she cannot have.

_Be still, my poor heart. ___

_He will never look your way_


End file.
